Hylian Inheritance
by EdgeMaster025
Summary: On their way to Du Weldenvarden, Eragon and Saphira are transported to a strange new land, wherein a young man is fighting back a dark power. Zelda/Inheritance cycle crossover, very slight sexual content/fantasy violence. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1 A New Land

Chapter One: A New Land

In the sky above the verdant field, one would be able to see what appeared to be a large, blue eagle. But, upon closer inspection, one would find that it was not an eagle, but rather a blue dragon. And atop the blue dragon was a boy of seventeen.

"This doesn't look like Du Weldenvarden," said the boy.

The dragon did not audibly respond, but the boy apparently heard the dragon in some way, because he then said, "Yes, but why? … Me neither."

The dragon landed in the middle of the field, and the boy dismounted it. "I have no idea where we are, Saphira," said the boy. "This area doesn't seem to be on our map of Alagaësia. It seems we've discovered an entirely new area."

The dragon named Saphira looked around, and noticed the forested area to the south.

"Really?" said the boy. "Well, perhaps we could look there just to ensure we're not near Du Weldenvarden."

The two of them, Saphira and the boy (whose name was Eragon) walked south to the forest.

Eragon and Saphira were a human and dragon from a land known as Alagaësia. Eragon grew up in a town called Carvahall. While hunting in the Spine mountain range, Eragon discovered a blue egg, from which Saphira hatched. When Eragon touched her, his palm was marked with a shining symbol called the gedwëy ignasia, or "shining palm". Eragon raised Saphira, and was her Rider. The Dragon Riders were people who were bonded to dragons with such depth, that the Rider and dragon could do numerous things together, one of which was speaking to one another with their minds. This was how Saphira was able to communicate with Eragon earlier. Eragon chose not to respond in this telepathy because doing so left him vulnerable to mind-reading spellcasters, and he was not sure if any were near.

As a result of being a Rider, Eragon developed magical abilities he could call forth by speaking in an ancient language. "Gedwëy ignasia" meant "Shining Palm", for example. And Du Weldenvarden, the forest Eragon and Saphira meant to reach, meant "The Guarding Forest". Saphira could also occasionally use magic, such as when she tempered the burial site of Eragon's former mentor, Brom, transforming it from sandstone into pure diamond so that time would not cause his body to decay. However, she has less control over her magic, and it is more of an instinctual, need-based ability.

Eragon was not unarmed, besides Saphira's protection. He had a red blade named Zar'roc (meaning "misery") that Brom gave to him. Zar'roc once belonged to a member of traitors called the Forsworn. That member was Morzan. Brom slew Morzan as well as many other of the Forsworn, and took Morzan's sword as his own. Brom bestowed Zar'roc upon Eragon during his mentorship, and although it belonged to a traitor and had slain dragons, Eragon has used Zar'roc very efficiently in many battles.

Saphira was forced to walk in the forest, because the tree-cover was too thick for her to fly. _I've never seen this forest before, or anything else here,_ she said to Eragon.

"Me neither. But this forest seems to have a foreboding presence, as if evil itself has been here," replied Eragon. He used another trick of his and made his mind expand its awareness to everything around him. He looked through the forest, but immediately withdrew into his own mind again when he encountered a fog of darkness. Eragon shivered involuntarily.

_What's wrong, Eragon?_ asked Saphira.

"I felt this dark cover, like a fog, that stung my mind when I reached it.

_Perhaps we should investigate on foot. That does not seem normal._

"Good idea." Eragon led the way south to a juncture. North, there was a cave. South led to more forest.

_Is it through there? I doubt I can fit in that small enclosure._

"Yes, it is… perhaps there is another way…" Eragon walked back to where he sensed the fog and looked around. There was a boulder that seemed to block a path. "Maybe there's a way around it over there?"

_Probably._ Saphira climbed over the boulder with ease.

Eragon chose to climb a tree next to the boulder and jump from there. Once on the other side, he scouted again, looking for a way through.

_Eragon, look. There is a series of stone columns that leads around the trees._ Saphira indicated a semi-ring of stone towers that led to a ledge.

"That's odd. Why would there be stone towers in a forest? It's not natural, it has to be man-made. Perhaps there are people around here after all." Eragon climbed to the top of the first stone tower, and from there, jumped to the second, and the third, then to an overhanging branch and from there to the fourth and fifth towers, eventually settling on a ledge. Saphira jumped to the ledge to join him.

_You are a good jumper, Eragon._

"The Spine had a lot of spots to practice. Not only that, it helps evade Roran when we spar. He's as grounded as a turtle." Eragon laughed, and Saphira snorted in amusement.

They continued forward, and Eragon was surprised to see a blue metal chest, just sitting in the open on the ground.

"A chest? Who would leave a chest here?"

_I do not know. But I have a feeling that whoever left it here did not care whether the contents were stolen. Let's open it._

"If you say so." Eragon tapped into the magic within him, and shouted, "Jierda!" (Break!)

The blue chest broke open, and inside was a crystal gem in the shape of a heart, with a gold ring around it. Within the gem was a red heart, about a fifth of the size of the gem.

"What is it?"

_It's not like any jewel I've seen in Alagaësia._

Eragon picked up the jewel and instantly felt all his energy returned to him, and, through their mental link, Saphira. He yelped in surprise and dropped the jewel, but Saphira was quick enough to catch it with her blue wing.

_You're clumsy, little one. A simple surge of energy and you nearly break the damned thing! If I weren't here you would have a shattered jewel on your hands!_ Saphira snorted a puff of smoke.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! It startled me!" Eragon sighed. He knew Saphira was teasing him in a friendly fashion. "But yes. You did save it for me. Thanks."

Saphira arched her neck, pleased with his submission to her.

_You're welcome._ She handed the jewel back to him. _Don't drop it this time._

Eragon took it from her and stowed it in Saphira's saddlebag. He looked further ahead to where he mentally scanned earlier. There was indeed a purple fog covering the forest floor.

"What is that stuff?" Eragon asked.

_I do not know. But I would guess that gas is poisonous._

"More than just poisonous. That stuff hurt me mentally when I found it."

_One way or another we should not tread within it. There are few enough trees that I can at least keep myself aloft._

"Right." Eragon climbed up her left front leg and sat on her back.

Saphira unfurled her wings and leapt from the ledge. She did manage to keep herself aloft long enough to reach a section of the forest the purple fog did not reach.

_Ugh. Another cave?_ asked Saphira.

"Apparently so, but this one looks just large enough for you to fit."

_Yes, I suppose so. You owe me one, little one._ Saphira swallowed her pride and followed Eragon through the opening.

They came upon a clearing. One thing stood out to Eragon and Saphira immediately: a wooden bridge lodged vertically in the soil.

"What trickery is this? How did that bridge get there?"

Saphira nudged it with her snout. _It's in the ground pretty deep. To do this, someone would have to have lifted the bridge and slammed it into the ground at a very high speed._

Eragon made a mental note of the bridge, feeling he may need to remember it later. He then continued further north. A tree branch formed a bridge to a large tree, with an opening seemingly carved into it.

_Yet another small opening?_ protested Saphira.

"Calm down, Saphira. I have an idea. Perhaps if I used magic to alter your form so that you would fit?"

Saphira was reasonably averse to the idea of forfeiting her dragon form. But she couldn't bear to leave Eragon to himself again. _I suppose so. Not a human, though. I'd much rather become an elf, if possible. They seem a respectable race._

"Very well." Eragon cleared his throat and thought of a phrase to use. "Moi eom aí älf!" (Change to an elf!)

Eragon used his energy as well as a bit of Saphira's to power the change, and she gradually shifted in form to that of an elf. She had blue eyes identical to those she had before, and her hair was a light blue, like the underside of her belly. Her skin, unlike an elf or human's, was a very light blue, almost white, with diamond patterns on her, as if her scales had been flattened into skin. To Eragon's eternal embarrassment, Saphira had transformed without the benefit of clothing to cover herself. Other than the aforementioned oddities, Saphira looked to be the same appearance as a seventeen-year-old (in human terms) female elf.

Eragon immediately turned away from Saphira's bare form, face flushed with blood. "I'm sorry, Saphira, I forgot—"

_Forgot what?_ asked Saphira. She was obviously accustomed to not having clothes and hadn't noticed her conspicuous lack of clothing.

"To put clothes on you…"

_Clothes?_ Saphira looked down at herself. _Hmm. So my form is displeasing to you without the mask of clothing?_

"No, no! It's… just… erm… forget it, Saphira." Eragon convinced himself that she didn't care if he looked, but he was still nervous to look at her.

_Oh. I get it. I'm humanoid in appearance, and my unclothed form is obviously causing you to produce your hormones of attraction. So I arouse you, is that it?_

Eragon knew it was the truth, but he still didn't want to tell her that. But if he denied it, she might've taken offense to his comment. "Uh, you have a very… attractive figure as a human, yes, but… I, er, ah—"

_Save your stammerings. It's not a problem, little one-- … I suppose we're of the same height now. I can no longer call you little one._ Saphira was almost dismayed at the loss of one of her favorite pet phrases for Eragon. _I must come up with another term of endearment, though none can completely replace "little one."_

"We can worry about that later. Can you still breathe fire?"

Saphira tried to breathe fire, and a jet of blue flames erupted from her mouth. _Yes._

"Good, you can defend yourself. Let's go." Eragon entered the opening.

_Right behind you, Eragon._


	2. Chapter 2 The Temple Within The Forest

Chapter Two: The Temple Within The Forest

Eragon and Saphira walked cautiously into the cave. Saphira kept herself busy studying her new elven form Eragon granted her.

_How do elf, human, and dwarf females get used to these protrusions on their chests? They work against me, throwing off my balance!_ she protested.

"Well, for one, they were born with them," said Eragon. "You only recently acquired yours, Saphira."

_Still. It's rather irritating. And I prefer four legs to two._

The two kept themselves occupied in this fashion to keep their minds off the unnerving qualities of the cave. A number of bats accosted the two, but Saphira easily fried them with her fire breath.

They encountered a long room, seemingly manmade. On the far wall, there was a ledge with vines climbing to the top. There were totem poles dotting a path's boundary. There was also a wooden door at the peak of the ledge.

"This room is obviously manmade," said Eragon. "But why would someone go to the length of creating this temple within the tree it is housed in?"

_Perhaps it was made using magical means in order to appease a god. Or maybe it _is_ an act of nature,_ offered Saphira.

On the vine wall were some odd-looking spiders. They were enormous by Eragon's standards, but he slew them all the same with Zar'roc. He climbed the wall, followed by Saphira, who took longer than he did, as she was still getting accustomed to her new form. Eragon helped her up the last few feet. They approached the door.

"How do you open this door?" asked Eragon. It was a round disk that was merged with the wall.

_I could destroy it. Then it would be undeniably open._

Eragon grasped the door and rolled it to his right. It glided along, as if on a track. He and Saphira advanced to the next room. A wooden platform lay in the center of the room, up a short flight of stairs. In the three other sides of the room were ledges, each with a door. Above the gaps between the west and east ledges and the platform were ropes that appeared to have once suspended bridges. The north ledge had more stairs leading to it from the platform.

Eragon could have sworn he saw a man in a green tunic at the east ledge. He ran forward to get a better look, but by the time he arrived, the man was gone.

Saphira looked at him questioningly. _What did you see?_

"A man in a green tunic."

_Really? It seems we are not alone, then._

Eragon jumped from the platform to the east ledge, and Saphira, having well-developed leg muscles, jumped across as well. They advanced through the door and found themselves outside.

The wind had picked up, gusting almost irregularly. There was another bridge-rope that possessed no bridge. Eragon noticed the man in green from before. The man had a green tunic, blonde hair, pointed ears, and a green hat. _An elf?_ wondered Eragon. _No, other than the ears, he looks like no elf I've ever seen. He looks nothing like Arya or Oromis._

_Whatever he is, he's about to jump,_ said Saphira.

_What? Is he mad?_

_No. Look._ Saphira pointed to four monkeys hanging from the rope. The elf-man, whatever he was, jumped from monkey to monkey, and they helped him swing across.

_How did he do that?_ asked Eragon. _How did he get the monkeys to assist him?_

_I don't know, but we should follow him._ Saphira climbed up to the rope and shimmied across.

Eragon tried to avert his eyes from Saphira's bare body crawling along the rope, finding it difficult to restrain his feelings for her, which had been recently inflamed because of her elven form. He climbed onto the rope and crawled across behind her.

Saphira nimbly jumped down, cursing as her breasts jostled with the impact. _I see no use for these things! Eragon, when we are done, I would like you to remove them._

"Remove them?? Are you sure?"

_Yes. But now is not the time to tarry. Let's move on._ Saphira went to the door that the man in green had entered and followed him.

Eragon was dismayed that he would have to address her concern eventually. He shook his head and followed Saphira.

The man in green was confronting a beast. A monkey. No, too large. A gorilla. No, too small. A baboon. Yes, that's correct. Although it had something on its head.

_That looks like a huge bug,_ said Saphira. _I believe it's possessing him._

_Apparently so… Hey, look what the baboon has in his hand!_ Eragon pointed to the baboon, or, more specifically, the large, white boomerang in its hand, which glowed with a dark aura.

_It's a strange implement. I've never seen anything like it before. Could it be a bludgeoning weapon, like a hammer? A slicing one, like a sword? Or a magical one, like a staff?_

_I suppose we'll find out,_ answered Eragon.

The baboon threw the boomerang, slicing two mad plants down from the ceiling, which both attacked the man in green. The man yelped in surprise, and Saphira flamed the two plants.

The man in green looked back at Eragon and Saphira. "Who are you?"

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, and this is Saphira Brightscales. And you are?"

The man glanced at the baboon to ensure he wasn't being attacked, then answered, "I simply go by the name Link. I have no last name as I have no parents."

Eragon felt a pang of sympathy, as he too did not know his parents; he had grown up in Carvahall with his cousin Roran and uncle Garrow with no mother and father.

"Well met, Link."

"Well met, Eragon and Saphira. Now, can you please help me here? I need to get that boomerang from the baboon."

Eragon was puzzled. "Boomerang? You mean the white thing in its hands?"

"Yes, that."

Eragon drew Zar'roc. "All right. Let's surround him!"

Eragon ran around behind the baboon, and Saphira and Link flanked him such that the angle formed between Eragon, Saphira, and Link was one hundred twenty degrees each. The baboon was as surrounded as it could be by three people. Not knowing whom to turn to, it judged Saphira as the least threatening. A bad mistake.

Saphira unleashed a jet of fire, burning the baboon's large behind. It whirled around to face Saphira and prepared to throw the boomerang at her. Link and Eragon took that opportunity and both stabbed the behind with their swords. The baboon jumped around in pain, and slammed headfirst into the wall. The bug on his head fell off, and when the baboon looked up, he seemed much more docile. He looked at Link, Eragon, and Saphira, then jumped to an opening and left the room.

Link picked up the boomerang that the baboon dropped. Amazingly, it introduced itself as the Fairy of Winds, residing in the Gale Boomerang. Link kept the odd weapon.

"Thank you, Eragon and Saphira. Anyways, where do you two come from? What are you?"

Eragon mentioned, briefly, how he grew up in Carvahall, Saphira's hatching, raising her, leaving with Brom, Brom's death, meeting Murtagh, and all the other points of his life as a Dragon Rider. "Saphira communicates mentally. If you allow her to touch your mind with hers, we can converse."

Link did as he was told and lowered his mind's defenses.

Saphira explained how she was once a dragon, morphed by Eragon's magic that she might fit comfortably in the temple.

Finally, Link explained how he grew up in Ordon Village, how a group of monsters called Moblins kidnapped his friends, how he was dragged into the Twilight Realm, and of his partner, Midna, whom only he could see while in the light realm. He said she was a small imp female deeply acquainted with the Twilight.

"Shall we continue on and rid the Forest Temple of evil?" asked Link.

Eragon raised Zar'roc above his head, and Saphira let out a roar that betrayed her appearance.

"We shall!" Eragon and Link crossed their blades above their heads.


	3. Chapter 3 A Trio of Heroes

Chapter Three: A Trio of Heroes

Link, Eragon, and Saphira left the room where they fought the possessed baboon, and Saphira instantly noticed a problem.

_Where are those monkeys?_ she asked. Link was able to hear her, having opened his mind to her thoughts. _The rope Eragon and I climbed across is broken now!_

"Not only that," said Eragon, "the wind has picked up even more."

Link looked around, searching for an angle. Off to the right was a detour path that eventually led around to the other side.

"Over there. Follow me," said Link as he took off for that path.

Eragon and Saphira followed Link, and Eragon extended his mind's eye again, searching for other life forms. He found the grass, some bugs, and a monkey.

"Hey, Link, one of the monkeys is around here!" said Eragon.

"Really? The monkeys that helped me before all went off elsewhere." Link looked up and saw what Eragon meant: a monkey in a cage.

_That _thing_ over there trapped the monkey in a cage!_ Saphira was visibly angry about the monkey's imprisonment. _Allow me to deal with this._ Saphira leapt onto the beast below the cage, tearing at its throat with her teeth. With a jerk, she pulled out the beast's esophagus. She almost swallowed it, but decided to spit it out. _It seems I can still bite effectively._

Link's face drained of color at the gruesome display. "Are you sure she's a good partner?" he asked, trembling slightly.

"Yes," said Eragon. "Though she does occasionally tease me otherwise."

_Never let my elf form deceive you, Link,_ said Saphira. _I'm as ferocious as I am as a dragon._

Link only nodded, then turned his attention to the dangling cage. The monkey struggled with the bars, trying to free itself.

Eragon saw to the monkey's freedom. Calling upon his magic, he whispered, "Losna." (Release.)

The cage shuddered, and then the bars fell away. The monkey jumped out and onto Eragon's shoulder.

Saphira grinned. _The little monkey knows who to trust, it seems._

"I suppose so," remarked Link. "Well, let's continue past the… erm, deceased Bokoblin." Link stepped over the Bokoblin's corpse, and Eragon and Saphira followed him.

A problem immediately presented itself to the three. There were two bridges, one of which was oriented correctly, but the other was perpendicular to it.

"How are we supposed to cross that bridge?" protested Eragon.

_Eragon, look above the second bridge. There is a propeller. I'd bet a good gust of wind would turn the bridge._

Link marveled at Saphira's aptitude for puzzles. He had solved that particular puzzle a second after Saphira mentioned the propeller, meaning she had beaten him to it. He'd always been the primary problem-solver in Ordon Village. Even the mayor, Bo, frequently asked him for help to solve domestic disputes, such as when his friends, Talo and Colin had both claimed ownership over a yellow Rupee they found in a ditch. Link took the yellow Rupee (worth ten Rupees) and gave them each a blue Rupee (worth five Rupees). Both boys were pleased.

"You're good at these puzzles, Miss Saphira. Is that because you're a—"

_Dragon? Yes. Dragons are notoriously good at solving riddles and puzzles, especially the more-level-headed female dragons._ Saphira grinned, exposing her fangs to Link. _Here's a good one for you. What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at dusk?_

Eragon already knew the answer to this one because he'd told Saphira that very riddle. Link, however, had to think about the answer. Half a minute later, he had the answer.

"Man. As a toddler, we crawl on four limbs. During the majority of our life, we walk on two. And as an elder, a cane is used, as a third limb. Here's one for _you_, Saphira. What runs, but does not walk, and has a mouth, yet never talks?"

Saphira thought about that one. It took her twenty seconds. _A river. It runs, and it has a mouth, where all the water flows. Try this one. Only one color, but not one size, stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies, present in sun but not in rain, doing no harm and feeling no pain._

Eragon had not heard that one, but for some reason, the answer struck him immediately. "A shadow!"

_Correct. It seems Eragon is the wittiest of us all._

Eragon knew that for Saphira to admit that was no small gesture. Dragons, even friendly dragons, were proud of their riddle solving ability, and would not concede to an unworthy adversary.

Link seemed to understand this basic principle too, but probably more because of how adept she was at solving puzzles he was so used to having to solve on his own.

By this time, the trio had already found eight total monkeys, including the four that helped Link get to the Gale Boomerang. All that remained was to find where the monkeys wanted Link to go.

Eragon was reading the map of the Temple that Link had found.

"It says that the only room we haven't been to is… this one." He pointed to a room adjacent to where the monkeys had chosen to gather. "I suggest we go look there."

_Agreed,_ said Saphira.

"Agreed," said Link. The three of them ventured to the monkey-gathering-place.

The monkeys all climbed up to a branch overhanging a massive gap. On the other side of the gap was a large door with an ornate lock on it. The first monkey hung with its feet from the branch. The second climbed down the first monkey, who grabbed the feet of the second monkey. The third climbed down these two, and the second grabbed the feet of the third, and so on until all eight were dangling in a large chain.

"I think they want us to swing over." Link obliged and jumped to the monkey chain. He successfully swung over, and then the monkeys all left, as if Eragon and Saphira didn't even exist.

"How are we supposed to get over?" said Eragon.

_Think, Eragon. What has wings and the ability to carry you?_

"… a dragon." Eragon grinned. He reached for his magic reserve and said, "Moi eom aí skulblaka!" (Change to a dragon!)

Saphira triumphantly returned to her original sapphire-blue dragon form with a proud roar.

Link was startled and fell over, with a yelp. He turned around and panicked. He had never seen Saphira's dragon form before.

Eragon hopped on Saphira's back, and she took off over the gap with two flaps of her enormous wings. She landed next to Link heavily.

_And look,_ she happily observed. _The door is large enough for me to fit through!_ Saphira smiled, which is an interesting sight on a dragon's mouth.

Link put the black Big Key into the ornate key hole. The keyhole, and the chains attached to it fell away. Link then rolled open the door.

"Ladies first," he said half-jokingly.

Saphira snorted, breathing a jet of fire that singed Link's hat. _I'm no helpless lady, but I appreciate the courtesy, _little one_._ She chuckled in amusement, happy to be using her old favorite pet phrase for her human friends. Eragon was almost jealous that she called Link by his pet name.

Saphira entered the room, followed by Eragon, and then Link.

The door slammed shut behind them, on its own power.

The final room of the Temple sported a pool of water on the far half of the room, which was filled with toxins. Several logs with holes floated in the water. From the holes stood Bomblings, living bombs which, when disturbed, armed themselves. On either side wall were holes with a rope joining them.

The water started to make waves, and Eragon mentally found a large being surfacing rapidly!


	4. Chapter 4 Diababa, the Shadow Plant

Chapter Four: Diababa, The Shadow Plant

Eragon's mental sense was as correct as always: two giant plants erupted from the water. Each plant appeared to be a bulb shaped like a mouth. The two plants were on the far left and right sides of the pool, the middle section was conspicuously empty.

The plants seemed to be sentient, because one of them lunged at Saphira. It caught her off guard, but she was able to swat it away with her claw.

_I'll take care of this._ She breathed a wall of flames at the plants, but the plants reacted, slamming into the water, creating an impenetrable wall of liquid, stopping the fire jet in its tracks. _Hmph. Coward. Afraid of a little fire._ She snorted a puff of smoke.

"Of course it can't be that easy," said Link, readying the sword he "borrowed" from Rusl. (Rusl was Ordon Village's smith, and in Hyrule, he was unmatched in his trade. Only the gods themselves could forge better than he could.) "I guess we have to think of some other strategy."

Eragon looked around. The Bomblings could be put to some use, but they were floating in a poison pool. And then it hit him.

"Link! The Bomblings! Use your Gale Boomerang to get them!" He dove out of the way of Diababa's attack, barely evading it.

Link took out his boomerang and flung it at the Bomblings. It picked up two in the gale, arming them. He caught them on their return trip.

"Now what?" he asked in a slight panic.

"Wait until the bulbs open their mouths. Use the Gale Boomerang to carry the bombs _into_ the mouth!"

… _that could work, Eragon. I'm impressed,_ said Saphira.

Link waited, tensed. He was certain the bombs would detonate before the plant opened his mouth. He could sense how near they were to exploding. _5… 4…3…2…_

The plants _both_ opened their mouths. Link reacted instantly, tossing the Gale Boomerang so that it would go by both plants. The Bomblings deposited into the plants.

_1…Now!_

The bombs exploded, and both plants receded into the water.

"Nice going, Link!" shouted Eragon.

"Me?" Link responded, laughing. "It was your plan, Shadeslayer."

Eragon paused. He hadn't been called that in a while. Not since he was mysteriously transported out of Alagaësia.

Link felt pressure on his back, and he was nudged forward by Saphira's snout. _You work well under pressure, Link. You have the spirit and determination of a wolf._

Link chuckled at an inside joke. "You have no idea how right you are, Saphira."

Eragon risked a peek into the pool. He noticed that the water was bubbling. Something was surfacing again. And it was larger than before.

"Get back! It's resurfacing!!" shouted Eragon in warning. Saphira shielded Link and Eragon with her wings.

Diababa resurfaced, but in addition to the two plants they had fought before, there was now a much larger plant in the middle space, with a much thicker, segmented stem. The bulb was shaped more like a folded flower, though it still had a vague mouth shape. Diababa had revealed its true form.

The poisonous water splashed against Saphira's wings. She cried out in pain, waving her wings wildly. Eragon heard a hissing noise, and the liquid on Saphira's wings was bubbling.

"Acid!!" he exclaimed. He tore off a section of his shirt and rubbed down Saphira's wings to get the acid off. Link defended them from Diababa with the Gale Boomerang.

In a rage, Saphira breathed fire at Diababa, which once again splashed water up to defend itself. The water vaporized as soon as it neared the fire, evaporating in an instant. Saphira's flame was so hot it superheated the water. It was literally unextinguishable.

Diababa intercepted the flame with one of the two side bulbs, which were apparently less vital to its life. The bulb that had been set ablaze burned to a cinder instantly.

Eragon finished cleaning off the acid. But there was a bloody, gaping hole in Saphira's wing membrane. Flight would be impossible in this state. Calling upon the magic, he said, "Waíse heill." (Be healed.) The wing membrane replicated and fused closed. The blood was still there, beginning to dry. Nothing useful for that now. "Saphira, are you okay?"

Her pain was still resonating across their mental connection. Link could even feel it, it was so strong. _I'll live. Worry about that damned plant first._

Eragon rose from his kneeling position beside Saphira, drawing Zar'roc. _No one hurts Saphira and gets away with it._


	5. Chapter 5 A Vengeance

Chapter Five: A Vengeance

Link was busying himself fending off Diababa. The problem was, the Bomblings before had sunk into the poison water and were no longer available.

"How are we supposed to kill this thing?" shouted Link. "Our only useful weapon just sunk!"

Saphira just smiled. She could sense what was coming. Eragon picked up on it too.

A screeching noise issued from a hole on the right wall. The once-possessed baboon appeared from the hole! And it found more Bomblings!

"About time!" said Link. The baboon swung along the rope that led from one hole to another, holding the Bomblings with his feet.

Link threw the Gale Boomerang at the Bombling, picking it up with the gust. He then threw the boomerang at Diababa, but the large middle plant merely knocked it back to Link. It seemed it was too smart for Link.

Eragon had an idea. He nocked an arrow in his bow and aimed at the wall to Diababa's left. Before firing, he shouted, "Brisingr!" (Fire!) The arrow gained a blue flame, and he let it fly. When it hit the wall, it exploded in a middling-sized fireball. Diababa looked at this fireball with curiosity.

"Link, now!!" exclaimed Eragon.

Link tossed the boomerang and Bombling at the distracted Diababa, striking it square on the side of the… erm, head. It slumped over next to Link.

Link raised the Ordon Sword, and Eragon raised Zar'roc. Saphira breathed in.

Link and Eragon stabbed Diababa through the head at the same time Saphira roasted it with a fire jet. Diababa let out a screech, withered, and convulsed. And then it was still. Diababa was no more.

Diababa exploded into millions of tiny black squares that filled the room. The squares all converged on one point, at which formed a black stone fragment. Also, a red jewel like the one Eragon found in the dark forest appeared, but it was completely filled with the red heart within, as opposed to a one-fifth ratio as with the one Eragon had found.

Link picked up the jewel and was visibly reenergized just like Eragon was by his jewel.

Eragon felt the presence of a fourth party once again, but when he mentally searched for this new person, he found a mind clouded by half-darkness, colored like the sunset. He glanced at the stone fragment, and a small being made of pure shadow was floating next to it. The being was a small imp with a helm of some sort on and a ponytail in its hair. Closer inspection revealed this imp was a female.

"So I finally get to meet your new little friends, eh, Link?" said the imp.

"I guess so, Midna. I assume they can see you?"

"Yes, Link. I'm not a moron."

The imp named Midna started with Eragon. "I am Midna, of the Twili, exiled by the false king of the Twilight Realm. And you are?"

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer of Carvahall, of the Dragon Riders, representative of the Varden and vassal to Lady Nasuada."

Midna turned to Saphira. "And you?"

Eragon interrupted. "She can only speak mentally, but you have to let her into your thoughts."

"Oh. Anyway, you are?"

_I am Saphira Bjartskular _(Brightscales), _last of the female dragons, representative of the Varden but servant and vassal to none._

"Ah. You are a very fine dragon. I haven't seen one as majestic as you ever." Midna smiled.

"So we're all acquainted?" asked Eragon. "We're all comfortable with each other?"

"Yes," said Link.

_I think I like these two,_ said Saphira.

"Well," said Midna, "knowing Saphira could kill us when she wants is not exactly comforting, but what the hell. I like you two." She floated over to the stone fragment. "Anyways, this is called a Fused Shadow. There are three of them. I need the three to… do something."

"What is it you need to do?" asked Eragon. "I'd like to know before I'll help."

"Yeah, seriously, why do you need them?" asked Link.

_You may hold some standing over Link and maybe even Eragon,_ said Saphira, _but I am subordinate to no one. Why do you need the Fused Shadows?_

Midna looked at Saphira, almost paling. Getting a dragon on your bad side was always a mistake. "Well, I need them to remove the false king of the Twilight from power. He torments the Twili with no regard for the nuances of being a good ruler."

Then it clicked in Eragon and Saphira's minds. "That's just like Galbatorix," said Eragon.

_Aye. It seems malevolent kings plague both our worlds._

"The false king has powers that he should not have. He apparently got his power from an illegitimate source," explained Midna.

_Then he must be removed from power by any means necessary._ Saphira growled. _What is this false king's name? I will tear him limb from pitiful limb._

Midna gathered up some courage then spoke one word.

"Zant."


	6. Chapter 6 The Quest Truly Begins

A/N: Yes, for the first time, some personal notes from me, the author!

Anyway, legal mumbo-jumbo: The Inheritance Cycle belongs to Christopher Paolini. The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. The story, as far as what differs from the original plot of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, belongs to me.

There, done with all that. Anyways, chapter six begins thus. Don't expect the plot here to be very similar to TP at all. I'm going basic plot line (which area to which area, what happens to whom) but nothing overly specific. If you want an excuse, go with this made-up one. Eragon and Saphira's presence altered the reality matrix so that the universe as pertains to what will happen has been altered irrevocably.

Did I lose you all? Good.

I plan to add Murtagh and Thorn. As a matter of fact, they are mentioned in this chapter! And as a continuity dodge, I have come up with a reason that Eragon meets Murtagh here, before he does in _Eldest_. So hold your horses. It's not completely out of continuity.

Anyways, to the chapter!

Chapter Six: The Quest Truly Begins

Eragon shivered. Saphira growled apprehensively. Just the name of the Twili king struck a malevolent chord within the two.

"Zant," said Eragon. "I curse his name. Atra älfr waíse eldrvaryaí unin hels istalrí." (May he be burned in hell's fire.)

_We will lend you our support, Midna,_ said Saphira.

"Thank you, Saphira," she responded. "Now then. Shall we leave this vile place?" The other three all agreed. Midna created a portal on the ground, which Link stepped onto. He was converted to black squares like those Diababa had exploded into, but the ones he changed into merely floated upward, through the ceiling.

"I guess we just… step in." Eragon cautiously stepped into the portal. He felt himself slowly… well, let me put it this way. Imagine your body slowly being converted into matter you cannot feel. You know your body's still there, but there is no response from the nerves, no blood to that area, no nothing. It's as if your body, bit by bit, is dying, and yet staying alive.

Yes, it's as hard to describe as that made it look. Nevertheless, Eragon took it well. He only yelped in surprise once. And this was a man that had seen a close friend murdered in front of him, his uncle slain by creatures called Ra'zac, and his mentor killed in a similar fashion.

Saphira stepped into the portal. As one might expect, her transportation took considerably longer. It started at her tail and worked its way up. A bit hardier than Eragon, she merely waited patiently as the deathly conversion took its course. She even hummed a tune to herself while all that was left was her upper body, including one wing.

Saphira and Eragon materialized outside the temple, in a clearing adjacent to a pond. Rematerialization is a very pleasant experience. The body is so pleased that everything's back where it belongs that the brain releases happy endorphins. Eragon's knees almost buckled beneath him from the ecstatic sensation. He collapsed against Saphira's side, breathing heavily.

"That felt very strange," he commented. "I feel like I died and was reborn."

_Speak for yourself, little one. I was not as scared as you were._

"Hey! I was not scared! Merely… startled! Yes, startled."

_Right. Forgive me._

Eragon looked around and noticed their surroundings in earnest. The pond seemed to be a magical spring. An aura of magic seemed to surround the spring, as Eragon could feel a curious presence touching his mind. The presence seemed to be calling for help, though, as if locked away in a distant area.

What or whoever it was, Eragon was sure this spring would be of importance later. No use worrying about that now, though.

Link broke the silence. "We must head east, to the Eldin Province. A light spirit is in need of help there."

"A what?" asked Eragon.

"A light spirit. There are four in Hyrule: Ordona, Faron, Eldin, and Lanayru. They were attacked by Zant's forces, and they had their light stolen. When that happens, the province they guard is plunged into unnatural twilight. So far we've rescued two, Ordona the goat and Faron the monkey."

"Oh. I see," replied Eragon. The mythology of the different races of Alagaësia was hard enough to keep up with, and now he had even more theology to memorize. "Then we should depart."

_It seems that the only way east is to first go north,_ said Saphira,_ where Eragon and I first entered the forest._

"Yes, that would be right. That path leads to Hyrule Field, the Faron territory."

The three (Midna had returned to Link's shadow) ventured north, past a lantern oil salesman.

"Hello! You two must be heading out on some sort of adventure!" said the salesman.

"Aye," said Eragon. "We are."

"Then you'll be wanting some of my premium lantern oil! Guaranteed to last you a night!"

"No thank you, sir," said Link, politely.

"Oh. That's a shame. Hey, you two be careful. There's rumors that a dragon's been spotted flying over Hyrule Field, toward Eldin."

"… is it not my dragon?" asked Eragon. "We were flying over the field not too long ago."

"Nope. The rumor told of a blood-red dragon. Yours is sapphire-blue."

_A red dragon? Perhaps it's a wild dragon. We must proceed with caution._

"Thank you for the information, er…" said Eragon.

"Coro's the name."

"Thank you, Coro, sir." Eragon readjusted his belt. "We'll… be going now. Thanks again."

Eragon, Link, and Saphira ventured north, to the open field.

Coro took a drink from the stew he was making. "They're nice folks. I hope they don't run into that dragon… or the knight riding it." He drank the black liquid that, to anyone else, would have been nauseating. "That man has the makings of a traitor. He'd stab you in the back in a heartbeat."

A/N: Yep. There's your sixth chapter. Wow, six chapters, and they've only beaten the first dungeon. I guess at this rate, I'll be done in forty chapters. At least they're easy to write.

Eragon: Wait, Murtagh?? Murtagh's alive?

Yeah, weren't you paying attention?

Eragon: … no… Where'd this dragon come from?

… erm, I can't tell you, Eragon, that'd spoil the story for you, and since you're a main character, it'd cause a warp in the space-time continuum.

Eragon: … what?

Never mind. Go ride your dragon.

Eragon: She has a name!

I know.

Eragon: …You suck. *sulks off to Saphira*

Oh, and that vaguely reminds me. I'm sort of… stuck, figuring out how to resolve a plot issue that will arise. Namely, this. In TP, Link acquires one (1) Zora's Armor. There are three (3) adventurers. Not only that, I can't find any words in the ancient language that pertain to duplication (so Eragon and Saphira could wear some armor too) or breathing underwater. This wouldn't necessarily be a huge problem during the Lakebed Temple dungeon (assuming Eragon and Saphira could get _inside_). If you have a suggestion, drop me a line. I believe my email is on my (bare) FanFiction page, but if not… well, we'll see. In the meantime, I'll try to think of a solution. (Translation: I'm a lazy author and isn't creative worth beans.)

Thanks for reading so far!


End file.
